ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven 10 Episodes
Episode Guide Season 1 #The Device-"Yawn..." Steven yawns. Steven is a young 11 year old boy who of right now is lying in his bed. Steven walks downstairs and finds his little brother Connor, a 7 year old, watching TV."Tell Mom and Dad that i'm going for a walk in the park" says Steven. "Okay" Says Connor. Steven walks all the way up to the Park. Steven looks up and sees a flashing red light. It slams into the ground with a big explosion. He runs up to it and looks. It's a weird watch with a green light. He reachs for it and it jumps onto his wrist. He trys to shake it off but its stuck. "Woah"Says Steven. He remembers show he saw on TV that was about a boy who could turn into monsters by tapping his shoe.He tries pressing the button and it pops up. He thinks its broken so he pushes it down. He turns into a super fast monster."Woah" says Steven. He runs home. The symbol on his chest starts to flash and he turns back."Whew" says Steven as he lays in his bed. He presses the button again and looks at the different Monsters.He decided to name them all. The Next day Steven wakes up from sleeping and gets ready for school. At 6:40 A.M he goes to the bus stop. He sees his neighbor Joe. He tells him about the Watch and when he doesn't believe him he turns into a big mole digging thing. When Joe gets to School he tells his friend Chase. " It's Awsome, It's Powerful,It's Ultimate" says Joe. "I've got to try this" says Chase. #School- As Steven walks into his first hour class Chase stops him in the halls and says he wants to try his watch. Steven says he can't because it's stuck on his wrist. "He let me see" says Chase. He starts by pressing the button and then hitting it against the wall. It all of a sudden turns purple and copies into another Watch and goes right on his wrist. Chase then presses the button and turns into the Alien Upchuck. "Sweet" says Chase. He then starts grabbing stuff and shooting it out his mouth. "Chase, Stop!" Yells Steven. He turns into Armadrillo and stops him by grabbing his 3 tentacle tongue grabbing things. Everyone is screaming now. Steven then presses the Omitrix Symbol on is Chest and he turns back into regular Chase. "NOOOO!!" yells Chase. Chase trys to turn back but fails. Chase runs away. Steven turns back. Now for FACE class. The rest of the day goes by just fine... until 6th Hour. Gym, a Athletic Area that Gym Teachers use to teach students. Steven sits in the gym bored. After running for 5 minutes,doing push ups, and doing sit ups he goes out side for Football. After being out there for 5 minutes he sees someone in the distence looking at him. He stares and makes out a blue lizard. Then it runs away. Weird, thought Steven.Then out of no where he gets punched. He looks to his right and sees XLR8, a Alien from the Watch. Chase, thought Steven. Steven turns into Jetray, a flying lazer beam shooting fast Lizard. He chases after Chase. Weird order of words. He battles Chase by smashing into him. As Chase lies there he still breaths. Steven touches his Symbol and turns him back. Then Steven turns back, picks at his watch,takes Chases watch away, and walks away. wow, thinks Steven. "What a crazy day". #Gym-As Steven walks into the Gym he has a scared face on. He has Asthma, a medical condition that makes it hard to breathe. He has to run for 5 minutes so he comes up with a plan. As the whistle blows he turns into XLR8. He blasts through everyone with super speed. Then he turns back and he counts the number of times he laped. 1,790 times. Then they head out for Football. He turns into Armadrillo and chucks the Ball with power.This is fun Steven thought. With tons of Strength he chucks the ball so hard it flys out of the school grounds. Sweet thought Steven. All of a sudden a Giant robot lands in the ground and says LORD CHA MUST GET WATCH OF POWER! Chase thought Steven. But how did he create a Robot? Well thats not the problum, right now I have to defeat the Robot! Lets fight! Steven digs underground and bursts out and smashs into the robots head. The Robot smashs back with a powerful beam. "Not so fast!" said Steven. "Armadrillo clash!" yells Steven. He charges at the robot with his arms togather, spinning vigorously. He smashs really hard into the robot making all his insides explode. Few, thought Steven. Dun Dun dun duuuuun!!!! Steven turned back. Good thing no one saw him. Now to think about Chase. #Lunch Time Mishap-Steven finally completed his Social Studies Assiment he headed out to lunch. As he sat at a Table he took his lunch and started eating. As his friends got there lunch he ate his sandwich. Then he glanced at the table behind him. No one was there except for a kid in a black robe. Hmmmm...Thought Steven. A teacher walked up to him and said, " Please don't wear hoods in school."As the kid took his hood off and Steven almost jumped out of his seat. Chase! Chase took a lazer beam shooting gun and blasted the teacher. "AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Teacher. Chase put his hood back on and stood up. "Not on my watch!" said Steven. He turned into Jetray. "Take this!" yelled Steven. He blasted him with a Lazer. "Take that!" yelled Steven. "You Really thought that would beat me?" said Chase. "Try this on for size!" yelled Chase as he blast Jetray with a Lazer. everything was blurry after. I'm not giving up now thought Steven. He finally blasted with all his strength at Chase and knocked him out. Few, thought Steven. DUN DUn Dun dun duuuuuuuun!!!!! He turned back but really quickly jumped on to his seat before anyone saw him. Sweet he Thought. #Science Class Part 1 -The Rise- Steven finally finished his Science Test. He handed it in and sat there bored. His teacher called him over and asked " Where is your name?". What? thought Steven, "My name should be on there!" he said. His teacher stared at him and said FWWAADOOELINNNNCOOOO. This language made Steven's eyes bug out. Then is teacher took out a tazer and jabbed him with it. "FEAR ME!" screams the Teacher. The Teach's fingers start to create electricity. Then the teacher shoots the electricity out of her hands. The power rushs into Steven with a KABOOM! He falls on the ground unconsious. Suddenly he awakins on a ship of some kind. This isnt any normal ship though. It's actully a space ship. Suddenly a weird creature appears out of nowhere. The creatures talks in a strange language like his teacher and brings out a tazer. Hes about to jab him until some thing rushs in through a door into the room. The shadowy figure stares at him. "Well well well," says the Figure. The voice is sounds like someone he knows. "My names Lord Chad," says The Figure. #Science Class Part 2 The Fall-This was Steven's chance. He transformed into Armadrillo and smashs the creature and chad aside and runs as fast as possible out the doors. He runs through a huge building with lots of labratorys. "Take this!" says Steven. He smashs some guards out of the way. He bursts out onto the roof and looks for a way out. He jumps over to another building and dashs away. He relizes this place is familier. He then has a flash back and knows how to get home. After getting home he lays on his couch and collapes. He turns on the tv and sees the news how a scientist has found a alien lifeform and is going to open it and discover it's insides and see how they work. He says that he got away though. He shows the symbol of his omitrix with the words BEWARE OF THIS SYMBOL. In other words,hes going down. #Rival's Collide- Today is the day. Steven wakes up and sees the sun starting to rise. He gets out of bed and heads down stairs. He looks out the window and sees a boy in the street staring at him. He stares right at him and mouths the word Dead. Then he charges at his house. Steven knows that this boy is Chad the clone of Chase. Hes stronger,faster, and more evil then anyone else. Hes holding some kind of weapon. No time to lose. Steven presses the button and switchs it to Wildmutt the ferocious blind dog alien. He smashs through the door and charges at Chad. Chad quickly flings his electric sword object around trying to hit Steven. Steven dodges the attacks and retailiates with a chomp on Chad's arm. Chads manages to get away from his grasp but drops his sword. Steven then body slams he and stops him from reaching his sword. Chad then takes out a gun and points it at his head. A sudden look a of terror crosses Stevens face. He quickly springs up and kicks the gun away. Chad's face is covered with frustration as he struggles to retrive his evil weapon. Steven fights back and holds him to the ground. Then Chad grabs something from his pocket and jabs it into Steven's side. Suddenly the world turns black and Chads ecapes from his grasp. Steven knows this wont end well. #Volty Awakning- Steven wakes up in a lab on a table. Hes covered in bandages from head to toe. It hurts for him to move. He stands up and looks from the exit. He doesnt find it,not even a door. All thats in this room is a ton of flashing buttons and a tv screen. Suddenly a door (more like a wall) slides open and Chad walks in. Hes assisted by 2 guards with heavy weapons. He talks with a firn voice, "Well,well,well if it isnt our little friend Steven?". "What do you want Chad?" says Steven. "I want the device on your wrist," says Chad. "Then my father will welcome me home with honor!" says Chad. He takes out a photo of a young brown haired boy who looks like...Chase. So thats his father thinks Steven. He slowly moves his hand to his wrist and presses the button and flashs into XLR8 and runs around the room. That was dumb thinks Steven. He smacks the two guards heads togather and knocks them out. He then grabs Chad and pins him to the floor. He then places him on the table he awoke in and attachs the to handcuffs attached to it to Chads wrists. Then he smacks the place where Chad came out of. "Let me out!" screams Steven.Then the door opens and a tall familier person appears. It's his teacher from Science Class. "I am Voltacks leader of Lord Chad's army and navy," says His Teacher. "How dare you attack out king like this!" cries Voltacks. He shoots weird electricty out of his hands and knocks him out. When he comes to hes chained to the table instead of Chad. Chad and Voltacks wisper to each other in the corner of the room. Voltacks walks over to him and says "Your life will be spared if you can make it through our peoples traditonal Ferolmypics,". #Ferolympics-Steven walks into a huge staduim filled with a ton of different aliens. He stares at the crowd as they cheer on their favorite players. Theres 9 other aliens he has to compete against. Gorgock the green cockroach alien and Frefor the Purple XLR8 are the hardest opponents. In the Games he has to compete in 5 games to test his strength. The first is a 400 meter dash. The second is a ping pong game. The third is a hammer throw. The forth is a swim contest and the last is a battle to the death. Last one standing wins. There is 3 sections of the games. First he has to train, then he has to create clothes to wear in the staduim and last he has to play the games. He first walks over to the sword combat area. He swings it around a bit but it's really heavy. He turns into Fourarms and swings it so rapidly it gos right from his hand to the wall. Then he goes to weight lifting. He lifts 30 300 pound weights. Gorgock watchs in amaziment as he goes through the different sections transforming into aliens to help him succeed in every event. When Steven reachs the last event he turns into Jetray and flys through the water to the end. Fianlly trainings over so Steven goes to the clothes makeing area. He makes his clothes special so that it works with his watch. Gorgock watchs his every move the whole time and then walks over to him. "So your watch, how does it work?" says Gorgock. "Why should i tell you?" says Steven. Gorgock grunts and walks away.MEANWHILE. "Chad what will we do if he wins?" says Voltacks. "He wont win because i have a special weapon," says Chad. "He wont win this time," says Chad. #Let the Games begin- Movies coming soon The Rise of the Chadz Empire-Join Steven and Connor as they journey to Mt.Everest to seek out the omitrix crystal of Bigchill. Fight the Powerful Dark Master named Chad as he uses his Dark Forces to take over the world. The release date will be on May 8th Category:Episodes